moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Cohen
Piper Louise Cohen is a Stormwind Army soldier and a notable rifle marksman. Her military unit is one of the Grand Alliance's most elite fighting force: The prestigious First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. She is also a very talented trader who has had dealings with notable commercial trade organizations such as the Menethil Traders Union as well as the Northrend IEC. =Early Life= ---- "Always on the move..." As a young girl Piper Cohen had to deal with constantly changing her home each and everytime her father was deployed and re- reployed. Sir Gregory Cohen her father, was a Real Admiral of the Alliance Third Fleet, as such for a military family... a high ranking one at that...they must constantly pack their bags every so often as new conflicts arise and older ones are extinguished. The fact that her biological mother refused to care for her when she was born, also put a great burden as now it is the father who must take responsibility for raising her. However, most people would say that he did a damn fine job : Being the sole parent at the same time fulfilling his duties as Deputy Fleet Commander is a lot to carry on one person's shoulder. Sir Cohen, taught his only child as much as he could given as often as he could, given the circumstances. He taught her how to shoot a gun when she was only 9 years of age. He taught her how to survive if she was somehow stranded somewhere on her own. He also taught her the basics of discipline as well as the core values of the Alliance which governs their standard of living. Of course, he also had her educated fairly well, with tutors to lecture her on the standard academics. He was a proud man, a proud father and he would like to see his daughter grow into a fine woman of principle and virtues. It is no great surprise that as young girl, the biggest influence on Piper's life was her own dad. With excellent upbringing by the Rear Admiral, she became quite the confident and charming individual. A person who will it give her best effort when she had her sights set on something. Surprisingly, when she became of age she did not immediately pursue a career in the Alliance Navy or in the military at all. Instead, she opted to attend the prestigious Academy of Commerce and Trade in Stormwind City. There she graduated near the top percentage and set out to find her own adventures as a travelling trader. =Making It Big In The Trade= ---- "Buying Low, Selling High..." ((Work in Progress!)) =Military Service= ---- "Join the Army, see the world..." ((Work in Progress!)) =Appearance= ---- "Sophisticated... Soft... Deadly..." The most prominent feature of Piper would perhaps be her eyes, which are a bright blue like the color of the sky... but with a touch of softness and warmth within her delicate pupils. Her frame is slim, but with a hint of muscle tone, likely the result of the physical fitness regimen that is required while in the service of the Army. A couple years as a tradesman likely helped in this case as well with all the travelling back and forth between cities. As an old habit of hers Piper would sometimes wear a slight smirk that exposes a small dimple on the sides of her cheek, resulting in a charming yet confident look about her. Oftentimes people mistake her smirk for a sign of arrogance, however her mannerisms are actually quite the contrary to such a notion. The young woman's deep golden blonde hair is usually tied back neatly into a ponytail, completing her simple look while giving the look and feel of assured professionalism. =Personality= ---- "What makes her tick...I wonder..." ((Work in Progress!)) Relationships ---- "Places to go, people to meet..." ((Work in progress!)) =Trivia= ---- - Her companion, Riley was as arctic fox who decided to accompany her permanently after one particular trade run in Northrend. She was escorting a small caravan of hers that contained a LOT of fish she was planning to sell. However, she brought so much that many of the fish simply fell out of the wagons, enabling a VERY happy young fox cub to pick up after her spills. - Piper is a proud one- time Youth Marmot Ball Champion, a game she enjoyed playing when she was a little girl while living in Theramore as a result of her father's deployment. - If you ever get into a situation where you have to try to cut a deal with her, you may find her to be extremely...relentless. She is a lethal businesswoman.